I promise
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Pan returns to Japan to find Trunks engaged...all the parents are out of the planet...You know how these things go! To make things more interesting, it features a roof and a star lit sky...T/P, lil G/B
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:  
This is my T&P contribution...it's set in the GT timeline....Trunks is 21, Pan is 14. Pan is going to boarding school for 4 years.......ah what am I telling you for? You can read it!  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters...My only worldly possession is my computer so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light of the street lamps pooled over the Capsule corporation building. Sounds of wild partying echoed through the night as a lone girl approached the figure sitting on the roof.  
" Trunks?"  
The lavender haired male twisted around to see a young girl sitting down next to him.  
" What are you doing out here Pan? It's cold."  
Pan hugged her knees to her chest.  
" Yeh i figured that...but i came out here to see how you were doing. You want to talk about it?"  
Trunks coughed into his fist and began to laugh hysterically.  
Pan crossed her arms and looked indignant while Trunks laughed.  
" Whats so funny?!"  
Trunks stifled his laughter and calmed down a little bit.  
" Here i am, a 21 year old guy, feeling lonely on my rooftop mooning over my ex and you...a 14 year old girl, decides to worry about me and come out into the freezing cold wind to comfort me!"  
Pan took a deep breath to attempt to swallow her anger and stood up to leave.  
" Well if thats the way you wanna be about it...aah!"  
Pan slipped on the smooth shiny surface of the roof of Capsule Corp in her hurry to return inside. A warm, powerful arm encircled her waist to heave her back up.  
" I'm sorry Pan...i guess i'm just a little touchy at the moment. Why don't you go back inside? It's warmer...i don't want to be responsible for you catching a cold before you leave."  
Pan flashed him a sunny smile as she took a seat next to him again.  
" Nah...i'll be fine. Besides i won't see you for 4 years...spending a little time with you is worth being sick right?"  
Trunks smiled despite his current situation.  
" If you say so. Personally i don't think so."  
" aww Trunks....don't be so hard on yourself. That girl doesn't know whats good for her...You'll always have me anyway."  
Trunks chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.  
" Sure...you'll always be my best buddy. No matter how much of a tomboy you are!"  
Pan flamed red and slugged Trunks on the shoulder. Trunks let out a fake plea for help and held his arms up in surrender.  
" You take that back!"  
" Okokok....ur a pretty girl alright?"  
Pan pushed Trunks over and attempted to put him in a headlock. Trunks smiled wickedly and managed to pin Pan underneath him.  
" Say it like you mean it." Pan said with a ragged breath.  
A gentle breeze blew the strands of silky black hair that had escaped Pan's yellow bandana over her face. In the light of the street lamps and the moon her deep blue eyes twinkled enticingly.  
" You're a pretty girl...at least you're going to be when you're older!"  
Trunks rolled off her and sat back into his former position, the breeze tousling his hair. Pan sat up and dusted herself off.  
" Did you mean that Trunks?"  
" Mean what? That you'll be a pretty lady?"  
" Yeh...that and we'll be best buddys."  
Trunks gazed up at the stars and pondered on what the future might bring.  
" Yeh. I meant it."  
" Really? You promise?""  
" Yes Pan. I promise."  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
" I can't believe I'm finally going home..."  
Pan buckled her seatbelt as the pilot of the plane announced the landing. Her 4 years away from home had been a great experience. Living an independent life had taught her not to take things for granted...she had even learnt to countrol her temper.  
Wait til my family sees me now.  
Her fingertips danced lightly on top of the grey wollen coat which lay over her lap. She could have chosen to physically fly and not take the lazy way out by catching a plane...but why arouse suspicions amongst her friends in the US. In the 4 years she'd been abroad she couldn't fly home to visit. She smiled in anticipation of hugging her family once more.  
" I hope you have enjoyed your flight with us. Please remain seated until the aircraft comes to a complete stop."  
Pan fiddled with her seatbelt, somewhat impatient with the plane's movement. Brushing her long and shiny black hair, she pulled it into a quick ponytail. As soon as the plane ceased moving she raced off the plane, getting through customs in record time. When she walked out of the gate she capsulated all her luggage and pocketed it. Shrugging on her coat, she took off into the air in a fast blur, hoping no one would notice. Soaring through the skies, she began to recognise all the familiar places she used to visit. When she saw her house, her tears misted over with joy as she thought about seeing her parents again. Pressing the doorbell numerous times and hearing no answer, she flew up to the second floor to look through the windows. The house seemed empty.  
Damnit...where is everyone these days?  
She checked Grandma Chichi's house and Bra's house and found both to be deserted. Finally, feeling a little tired, she spotted the Capsule Corp business building in the skyline.  
Maybe...just maybe Trunks may still be there working?  
She zeroed in on the familiar ki as she flew up the side of the building, looking through the windows searching for him. Sure enough he was sitting, hunched over his desk, busily at work. Lightly, she tapped on the tinted glass, hoping she'd catch his attention.  
Damn him...I thought he inherited that sensitive hearing from his father.  
  
Trunks skimmed quickly over the pages of paper work. It was so long and arduous, sometimes he thought about giving up. A low series of thuds made his ears twitch.   
Funny...this place is usually deserted at this hour.  
Bending his head back down, he returned to his work. Suddenly a strong ki flared up. He tensed up, getting into a defensive position, kicking his chair aside. Ice blue eyes widened as they focused on a girl, a stranger, floating outside his window.  
  
Pan let out a cold breath as she rubbed her arms in the cold wind in an attempt to get warmer.  
" Trunks! Let me in please...it's really cold out here."  
With slight hesitation, the good looking man opened the little trap door window for the girl to crawl through. Dusting herself off as she stood up, she surveyed the room. The desk chair was lying a couple metres away from the desk and Trunks stood there giving her a weird look.  
" What are you looking at Trunks?"  
" Excuse me Miss...do I know you?"  
Pan's mouth gaped open in disbelief.  
  
Trunks stared at the young woman before him. A study of her face showed little resemblance to anyone he knew.  
" Don't you remember me Trunks?"  
" Um...sorry."  
The young woman pulled out the elastic that tied her hair back and fished around in her side bag for a piece of yellow material.  
" Now do you recognise me?" she asked as she secured the yellow bandana over her glossy hair.  
" PAN?"  
" Yep that's me!"  
" What are you doing back? I thought ... I thought you were still in the US?"  
" I came back early...where is everyone?"  
Trunks looked away from Pan to refocus.   
Wow...she's grown...she looks completely different.  
" Trunks...are you ok?"  
" Pan...none of our parents are in town at the moment."  
Now it was Pan's turn to be shocked.   
" Where are they?"  
" my parents, your parents and your grandparents went on a holiday to some planet..."  
Pan burst out laughing at the news.  
" You mean Uncle Vegeta actually AGREED to go?"  
Trunks chuckled at the question.  
" He was dragged swearing his head off onto the spaceship...Goku practically threw him in with a fight they were having during the take off."  
Pan sat at the edge of his desk as Trunks picked up his chair and sat back down in front of his desk.  
" So what are you planning to do kiddo?"  
Pan's eyes flashed a look of anger at him.  
" I'm not a kid...I'm 18 in case you haven't noticed! I've grown almost as tall as you!"  
Trunks smiled and sipped his now cold cup of coffee.  
" okok. Pan the 18 year old. What are you planning to do?"  
" that's better! ...I really don't know. I don't have any house keys...Is Goten still around?"  
Trunks nodded.  
" Yeh...but Aunt Chichi dumped him over at my place. I think she was a little worried about leaving her house to Goten after the last time she was away."  
" What did he do?"  
" Had a party...a pretty big one."  
" It figures."  
" Well you can stay over as well. Its decided!"  
Pan jumped off his desk and dragged him out of his chair.  
" Great! It'll be like old times...we'll rent videos and pig out."  
Trunks looked at Pan incredulously.  
" Are you sure about that? Don't you diet?"  
Pan snorted derivesely as she looked herself up and down.  
" Are you crazy? Do I look like I need to diet to you? I have a saiyajin appetite too...though never as much as yours."  
Pan stuck her tongue out at him as he jokingly slapped his palm on his forehead.  
" Sorry sorry! Alright....i've had enough of this place anyway! Lets move."  
  
Bura let out a sigh of relief as she closed the front door behind her. She seemed to escape detection from coming home in the early hours of the morning.  
Whats that sound? It's 4 am...why would onii-chan be watching tv?  
Bura ran lightly through the rooms of her house, searching for the sounds. Her mouth gaped open when she saw the scene before her. Her brother was sitting there, fast asleep with a girl in his arms.  
How could I not have seen this...a new girlfriend?  
Deciding not to disturb them, she whipped out a little instant camera and snapped a picture.  
Hmm...I wonder what Trunk's girlfriend is going to say about this?  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I was looking at the reviews and it seems I've done something wrong. *begs for forgiveness*. Um...Bura can actually recognise Pan...which you'll see in this chapter! Sorry about this chapter. It's a rough draft but I thought I'd edit and poke at it later...sorry if the quality is bad! But...its better having an indication of whats going to happen next rather than nothing at all right?? ^__^; btw...in answer to the spelling of Bura i think its right to add the u in because of the japanese language having no singular b sound...the closest they have is bu which is probably what they use. Besides...it sounds better than just bra right? That way when someone looks over my shoulder they won't yell out "HENTAI!" :P Oh and my word isn't working properly so I have no thesaurus and NO spell check so...sorry for the mistakes!  
  
Chapter 3  
Yawning, Goten opened the front door to Capsule Corp, his home for the next two weeks. The early morning sun shone down strongly as he stepped inside. After that night of partying he wanted to sleep off his hangover. Sluggishly he shut the door and shuffled along the floor, dropping his coat on a nearby chair. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he wondered why a tv was on.   
What time is it...jeez you'd think Trunks would be off to work...Bura...she'd be asleep. Like I should be.  
He made his way towards the source of the noise. Sounds of early morning cartoons and voices yelling " Pikachu I choose you" reverberated through the empty halls of the Capsule Corp.   
" Oi Trunks...it's ..." Goten stopped speaking to check his watch. " It's 8 am already man. You're going to be pretty late......Oi Trunks!"  
Goten picked up a chair cushion and aimed it at the head of purple hair he could see peeping over the top of the lounge room couch.  
  
Trunks opened one eye after a soft object hit him squarely on the head. He shifted, wondering why there was another source of body heat.  
Che...what did I do last night?  
Looking down he could see Pan snuggling right up to him. A reddish tinge spread across his face as he slowly moved her off his lap.  
" OI TRUNKS! It's 8!"  
Trunks turned around to see Goten, dressed in a slightly rumpled clothing he had on last night. He was swaying from side to side, barely able to keep his eyes open as he walked over to the couch. Trunks checked his watch and found Goten was right. He was going to be very very late for work. Swearing softly under his breath, he jumped up from the couch where he'd fallen asleep last night and rushed to get ready for work.  
" Hey Trunks...who's the girl?"  
Goten stared at the pretty girl with long dark hair covering her face who slept soundly on the couch. Trunks gave no reply as he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.   
Hmm...I don't think I'll make it up to my room...maybe no one will mind if I just kind of fall down here and take a bit of a nap...  
Too tired to think anymore, Goten fell into a nearby armchair with a satisfied sigh. Before falling asleep, his eyes rested on a familiar piece of orange cloth.  
  
"Ugh."  
Pan rolled onto her side as she woke up. To her surprise, she found that she was on a couch.  
That's right...Trunks and I...we...watched videos.  
Pan struggled to define dream and reality as she tried to think about what she did last night. Sitting up, she moved her neck in slow circles and stretched, attempting to get rid of the kinks in her body.   
I guess that's what you get for sleeping on a couch...but that was probably the best night I've had in ages.  
Her mind sought the memories of herself madly studying for finals. A smile spread across her features as she stood up. While walking away she stepped on something hard, practically falling over before she caught herself and levitated. Looking down, she saw her Uncle Goten, fast asleep on the floor with a small smile on his face.   
" Trust Uncle Goten...even after 4 years he can sleep anyplace any time."  
Using her saiyajin strength, she picked him up akwardly and dumped him on the couch unceremoniously. He didn't even stir. She picked up her orange bandanna which lay on the coffee table and tied it on expertly. Her stomach growled in protest after hours of neglect.  
" First things first...breakfast!"  
  
An hour later, Pan stared at the long kitchen table laden with food. Used to cooking up a storm for herself just for a snack, she cooked enough to last until dinner time. Her stomach growled at her impatiently as the delicious aromas registered in her brain.  
Then again...maybe not.  
Sitting down, she dug in. In her endeavour to finish the food which took up every inch of space on the kitchen table, she failed to notice Bura enter the kitchen.  
" Pan?"  
Swallowing a mouthful, she turned from her plate filled with toast and other breakfast foods to see Bura standing in the doorway. Leaping up from table she ran to hug Bura.  
" Bura!"  
Both girls sat down and began eating and talking.  
" When did you get back Pan?"  
" Just yesterday...I didn't see you come in last night."  
" Oh..well I got back kinda late you see. You were here last night weren't you?"  
" Yep. I stayed up late watching tapes with your brother."  
Bura stopped moving the spoonful of soup towards her mouth and stared at Pan.  
" So I was right! You always did like my brother Pan...but wow! You guys got together!"  
Pan gave her a weird look and shook her head.  
" What are you going on about Bura?" Pan asked, blushing hard. " We just watched videos...we used to do that."  
Bura pushed back her chair and headed for the door.  
" Wait here...I have something for you."  
Pan shrugged and patiently waited for Bura to return. When she did, Bura came back holding a photo.  
" Whats that?"  
Bura sat back down to get back to her meal.  
" Just a picture I took last night and after this don't tell me there was nothing going on. I was going to have a little fun with onii-chan with it but...I guess now I can't."  
Pan took the photo from Bura's outstretched hand. A raging blush crept up to her cheeks as she stared at the image.   
"You still have a crush on my brother don't you! Admit it!"  
Bura's blue eyes twinkled micheaviously as they focused on Pan's reaction.  
" Um...of course not. That was 4 years ago."  
" Then I guess that means that you won't mind if I take that picture back right?"  
Bura plucked the photo from Pan's grasp and pocketed it.  
" Give it back!"  
" Aha! I thought you said you didn't like him!"  
Pan blushed more. Her usual porcelain like skin was gaining a rather unhealthy pink colour.  
" well..."  
Bura stopped smiling and handed the photo back to Pan.  
" You know he has a girlfriend don't you Pan?"  
The fun and playful atmosphere disappeared, replaced with a more somber and serious air.  
" That's about right."  
" You really do like him don't you."  
" ...yeh I do. Even back then...I knew at some level I liked him."   
Pan let out an exasperated breath as she chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast.  
" But you know what Bura...its ok. I know he'll never see me as anything else but a little girl. As a little sister...but that's ok with me. I'm still in his life right?"  
Bura watched her childhood friend closely. She could see Pan's lower lip quiver and her eyes become glassy as she announced her resolve.  
" Sure Pan. I tell you what...after we devour all this food we'll go shopping!"  
Pan laughed and threw a strawberry at Bura.  
" You haven't changed at all have you Bura?"  
" Nope. Does that mean you'll come with me?"  
" yep."  
" You sure have changed Pan."  
" What do you mean?"  
" 4 years ago you would have refused to do anything 'girly' as you put it."  
" I guess I have changed. I had to grow up sometime right?"  
Both girls dug into the food with renewed energy, thinking about the prospect of what fun the day could bring.  
  
  
Pan stared at the rows of racks and shelves which an array of colourful clothing were displayed. Absently mindedly, she reached to touch the soft filmy material of a dark purple dress.   
  
Maybe I shouldn't have let it slip to Bura...she might do something I might regret.  
  
Pan let her hand drop to her side as she looked around the brightly lit clothing store for a sign of Bura. A pile of clothes lay on a chair by the change room. A exasperated but eager sales clerk stood by the door, waiting for her customer to reveal herself in the latest fashions the store had to offer.   
" I should have known better than to follow Bura shopping." She muttered under her breath as she walked over to the change room. " Bura are you done yet?"  
Pan rapped her knuckles on the door impatiently. Bura swung the door open abruptly, causing Pan to take a step back.  
" How do I look?" Bura asked as she twirled around, modelling for Pan. " Does it make my hips look big?"  
Pan took a deep breath before replying.  
" Bura we've been at this for a long time...my stomach is crying out for me to eat lunch. Please can we stop for a little while?"  
" Oh yeh! Lunch...but tell me first. Do I look good in this?"  
" Yes. You look good in it..."  
Bura shot her a dirty look and Pan sighed.   
" Alright alright. I'll make an effort" Pan conceded. She put on a big smile and fingered the material of the fire engine red dress. " Oh this colour is just soooo you Bura! You'll stop TRAFFIC in that dress..."  
Bura giggled at Pan's imitation of her usual shopping friends.  
" Actually Pan...that's exactly what I plan to do in this dress."  
Pan's eyes widened as Bura winked at her. A flash of gold appeared as Bura took out her credit card and handed it to the sales clerk.  
" Bura Briefs. What are you up to!?"  
Bura waved Pan away as she accepted all the packages she had just bought from the store.  
" I'll tell you tonight...if I'm lucky it might have already happened."  
Pan stopped walking, bewildered at Bura's words. Bura laughed and turned back to wave to Pan.  
" Earth to Pan! Come on! Lunch awaits."  
  
Sitting in an airconditioned café, Pan and Bura gave into their saiyajin appetites. Like at breakfast, piles of dirty dishes which had once held over priced food were stacked in neat columns.  
" Phew...I thought I'd never get enough to eat."  
Pan sat back and ignored the weird looks from the waitress who had picked up the empty dishes. Bura picked up her drink and played with the straw before taking a sip.  
" Don't worry about it...Lunch is on me."  
Pan smiled and took a sip of her own drink.  
" So tell me Bura...whats this about stopping traffic?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" You know what I mean Bura!"  
Bura laughed and eyed the assortment of shopping bags sitting under the table.  
" Ohh...you mean the dress. Well...it's kind of a secret."  
" I won't tell anyone. I swear on my honour."  
" Fine...I'mgoingoutwithyouruncle."  
Pan shook her head vigorously, lifting her hand to rub her ears.  
" Did I hear you properly? Speak slower...and clearer."  
" Pan...I'm going out with your uncle."  
Pan swallowed hard and stared at Bura.  
" Pan? Pan...are you ok? You with me here?"  
Bura waved a hand in Pan's face. Her deadpann expression stared back at Bura.  
" PAN!"  
Bura's loud voice brought Pan back down to earth.  
" Bura Briefs...did you say you were going out with Goten? MY UNCLE Goten!?"  
" Yep. For a month or so...we didn't want to tell anyone...I don't think my father would be too happy about it."  
" Yeh...he'd probably spout out some stuff about bloodlines, my grandfather and a lot of swearing."  
Bura smiled and twirled a strand of silky blue hair with her finger.  
" Now you understand my predicament."  
" ...Uncle Goten...and you...together. Wow. This means that red dress is for him right?"  
" yep. I need it...I'm going to try and convince him to tell our parents...I know that he should agree if he really loved me...but...when you've got a father like mine, any man would need a little encouragement right?"  
" That's true. So how'd it happen?"  
Bura shrugged her shoulders.  
" I just asked him out of the blue...I don't know why and he agreed...I thought for sure he would refuse but...I'm glad he didn't."  
" Well congratulations!"  
Bura grinned wickedly as she flagged down a waiter to get the bill.  
" Now all I need to do is to make you and my brother a lot happier. Together."  
" What! Bura don't do anything ok? Promise me."  
Bura pouted like a little puppy dog denied its fun.  
" But Pan-"  
" Just promise."  
" Fine."  
Pan noticed the unmistakable gleam in Bura's eyes. She was planning something alright.  
Great. Now what have I gone and done. I should have never admitted it to anyone.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Goten watched his niece in the review mirror as he drove. When he'd told her that Trunks would meet himself, Bura and her at a restaurant for a welcome back dinner, she had looked positively thrilled. When he'd told her that she'd get to meet Trunk's girlfriend, the bright smile on her face had transformed into a blank and vacant look.  
" GOTEN! WATCH THE ROAD!!!"  
Bura's voice broke through his thoughts, forcing him to concentrate on his driving in time to swerve hard to the left to avoid hitting an oncoming car. 3 sighs of relief hung in the air.  
" Uncle Goten...are you trying to get us killed?"  
Pan gave him a dirty look and pulled a little on her seatbelt to loosen it.  
" No...I was just thinking Pan...is something bothering you? You seemed really happy before...why the sudden change of mood?"  
" Nothing. Nothing at all...I'm just a little tired that's all."  
" Do you want to go home and rest? I don't want you getting sick on us." Bura asked, eyeing Goten and gesturing as subtly as she could.  
Goten seemed to be oblivious to Bura's obvious efforts and continued on.  
" No way! Panny hasn't been sick a day in her life! I'm sure she hasn't changed...she's never been one to miss a good party right Pan?"  
Pan felt both Goten and Bura looking at her in the review mirror. Pan looked away from their glances and returned to looking out the backseat window of Goten's skycar.  
" yeh...I guess."  
  
  
" Hi Pan! I've heard a lot about you from Trunks...I'm Ayako."  
  
A mousy brunette. Almost too big green eyes. A body without any muscle tone. Trunks' girlfriend?  
  
Pan looked at the girl standing next to Trunks. Who was she kidding? She was absolutely stunning. She could see already why Trunks was liked her. She was sophisticated, feminine, beautiful and charismatic. Absolutely everything she wasn't.  
  
It shouldn't matter to you whether you have the same characteristics as Trunk's girlfriend.  
  
Pan's heart clenched as she saw them together. A casual arm around her waist signalling posessiveness. Whispers of sweet words in her ears.   
  
Why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I fall in love with somebody closer to my age...that would see me as something other than a tomboy.  
  
Numbly, she sat through the entire dinner, laughing when appropriate and keeping a smile plastered on her face. Never once did her eyes wander up from her plate. She found it too painful to look up, to see the happy couple in front of her. She could feel her heart literally break as she glanced at the big diamond ring sitting on Ayako's finger in the reflection of the silverware.  
" Pan...is there something wrong?"  
Trunks' voice cut through her thoughts.   
" Pan...don't you just love my ring? Trunks gave it to me."  
Ayako caught Pan looking at the expensive ring on her finger.  
" You two are engaged?"  
Both Ayako and Trunks beamed and gave each other a kiss at the dinner table.  
" ...congratulations."Goten sang out, leaning over the table as Bura looked at Pan warily.  
To show Bura that she was ok, Pan smiled and stood up, moving to congratulate the newly engaged couple.  
" When did this happen?" Goten asked.  
" Earlier this evening."  
Pan sat back down, listening to the happy chatter about Trunks' engagement to Ayako. Trunks. ENGAGED. They were discussing the plans...their future together. Two happy couples happily talking like there wasn't a care in the world, like she didn't exist. She felt so abandoned...so alone...so left out. All her best friends in the world now seemed oblivious to her existance.   
  
I have to get out of here.  
  
A loud scraping sound made itself heard as Pan got out of her seat, grabbing her purse.  
" Um...I just remembered I made a prior engagement. See you guys later."  
Knowing her excuse was rather flimsy, she pushed her chair back underneath the table and strode purposefully out of the room, holding back the tears that were threatening to flow.  
  
Trunks stared at Pan's retreating figure in confusion. He had been watching her all evening, wondering what was wrong with her. She'd looked pained, preoccupied and sad.  
" Was it something I said? Was she uncomfortable around me?"  
Ayako looked at Trunks, hoping for some reassurance.  
" Of course not my love. I'm sure Pan loves you...I guess she's just a little troubled at the moment. Maybe I'll go-"  
Ayako sighed in relief, cutting Trunks off, happy once more. She initiated the conversation once again, much to Trunks' annoyance.  
Didn't I just say she was troubled? Why did she interrupt me? No...I'm just thinking too much.   
He caught his sister's eye as he fidgeted with his tie.   
Whats wrong with Bura? She seems mad at me for some reason.  
He watched as she stood up and excused herself for the evening, leaving a confused Goten behind and hurrying after Pan.  
" So why don't we get some dinner?"  
Suddenly Ayako's usually beautiful voice sounded high pitched and whiny in Trunks' ears. Was she totally oblivious to the sudden departure of two people in their group? Trunks stopped his train of thought before it went too far.  
I love Ayako...that's all that matters.  
  
  
  
  
Pan ran through the streets, oblivious to her surroundings. With two quick swipes with her hands, she wiped her face of her tears. She heard a screech and a crunching metal sound behind her but she kept running. She didn't stop until her feet touched the soft green grass of a nearby park. She collapsed onto the grass, laying her head on the park bench, her shoulders heaving up and down from her sobs.  
  
I told myself that I wouldn't love him anymore. I told myself that I wouldn't care if he got attatched. Why can't I just forget about it?  
  
" I thought you said it was ok with you."  
Pan looked through her tears to see Bura standing in front of her with a hand on one hip.   
" I thought so too."  
Bura knelt down next to Pan to pull her into a comforting hug. Both stayed in that position until Pan's sobs slowed down to gentle sniffles. Pulling away, Pan glanced at Bura's dress, the shoulder part now soaked with her tears. She laughed despite her situation.  
" Look Pan. You've destroyed my designer dress." Bura said in a mock angry tone.  
" Yeh...I guess I have."  
Bura patted Pan on the head, a gesture she didn't appreciate.  
" You're a silly girl Pan...you know that?"  
" Yeh I know. Of all the people I had to go and choose to fall in love with..."  
" You had to pick my brother. Well...he's one in a million."  
Bura's heart went out for Pan. She almost didn't recognise her. She had never seen Pan in such a state...she had always seemed tough. Now her hair was in disarray, the dark circles underneath enhanced the redness her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, showing how tired and weary she was.  
" Pan...I..."  
" Why. Why in Dende's name do I have to fall in love with HIM of all people. Why do you have to torture me with this...why?"  
Pan slammed her hand down on the ground, causing a crack in the earth.  
" Maybe you should tell Trunks. You'd feel better."  
Pan let out a defeated sigh.  
" No. What good would that do? I should give him up. He's engaged to be married to that...Ayako. I'll probably just make them feel uncomfortable. It wouldn't change things...and I couldn't face him after that. I should hold onto what I have."  
Bura gripped Pan's shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eyes.  
" Listen to me Pan. You have NOTHING right now. I know its hurting inside...but you have to tell him. Its better for both of you...how do you know that he won't love you back?"  
" Have you gone mad Bura? You know your brother as well as I do. He'll never see me as anything but a kid sister let alone LOVE me."  
" You haven't even told him yet! You can't just say he won't if you don't ask. Is it better to live without regrets?"  
Pan's tears stopped at Bura's words.  
" I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to face him for awhile."  
Bura stood up, extending a hand to Pan.  
" Alright then. Lets go party...we'll do it all night if we have to."  
Pan smiled through her tears as she accepted Bura's hand and got up.  
" Listen...I'm sorry I spoilt your night with Goten."  
" It's fine...we can always go out again some other time...it just means you owe me another shopping trip!"  
  
  
  
  
" WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"  
Trunks slamned his fist into a wall, causing it to crack and fall to pieces on the floor. After the dinner, he and Goten had returned home, hoping to find Pan and Bura for an explanation for the night's events. It was now mid afternoon and there was still no sign of them.  
" Chill out Trunks. I've no doubt that they're fine."  
Trunks stared at Goten, giving him a menacing stare.  
" How can they be fine? They've been gone all night...and all morning!"  
Gotn held up his hands in surrender.  
" Hey man...calm down. They're saiyajins. Pan can take care of herself...so can Bura. I'm sure they're just partying...but I have to admit...I'm annoyed at the fact they didn't invite me. Of course...it was probably an inpromptu girls night out."  
" But-"  
" But nothing Trunks! You're getting worked up over nothing. You're not usually this high strung about Bura being out...why now?"  
" Because Pan...never mind."  
Goten raised an eyebrow at the mention of his niece's name.  
" That's never bothered you before either."  
" It couldn't bother me. She was 14 the last time I saw her!"  
Goten smirked.  
" the fact that she's 18 now changes that?"  
Trunks' anger level decreased as he took a seat next to Goten under the tree. He made a mental note to fix the wall of his home.  
" whats that supposed to mean?"  
" Take it however you want to...but I think you've got some thing about Pan."  
Trunks looked down at his engagement ring thoughtfully.  
" I can't have a thing for Pan Goten. I'm engaged to Ayako."  
" You can't...or you don't?"  
" I..."  
Trunks couldn't bring himself to say anything. Goten leaned back against the trunk of the tree with his arms tucked behind his head.  
" You know Trunks...you're not exactly married. Yet."  
His engagement ring shone in the sunlight that peeked through the leafy branches of the tree.   
" Yeh...but I'm not so sure about this. A week ago I was sure Ayako was the one for me...and I don't think I'm willing the jeopardise that for something that may or may not happen."  
Goten chuckled at his friends perdicament.  
" You know Trunks...I'm surprised I didn't see this coming. My baka niece is in love with you. I wasn't sure at first...but at dinner yesterday..."  
" Pan? In love with me? No way!"  
" Yes way. In a way I feel sorry for her."  
" Whys that?"  
" You're a womanizer Trunks."  
" Hey! I resent that!"  
" okok. Lately *maybe* you've been settling down a little bit..."  
" With Ayako."  
An image of Ayako entered Trunks' mind. Luminous green eyes, wavy chestnut brown hair and tall willowy figure. Sweet personality...sometimes.   
" Think of it this way. It will happen if you go for it. Otherwise your going to wonder for the rest of your possibly miserable life- could I have had a happier life with someone else?"  
" I can't do that to Ayako. She's been my girlfriend for ages...I can't just desert her for a whim."  
" Ayako is supposed to be your future WIFE. Not a burden and you shouldn't stay with her just because you think it's the right thing to do. Your wife is supposed to be someone you love, a bond between your hearts and souls."  
Trunks stared at the floor, thinking about the meaning of Goten's words.  
" What should I do? How am I going to tell Ayako...?"  
" Just tell her the truth."  
" And whats that?"  
Goten grinned at him and slapped him playfully on the back.  
" You're not ready for that kind of commitment."  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Damnit! It was inevitable...it turned into angst...I was hoping to have a little light hearted lovey dovey mush in this fic...but well...maybe later.  
I have to say that I toyed around with the idea of Marron being Trunks' girlfriend...but I didn't want to do it. No Marron bashing in this fic...I wanted it to be somebody that I could get rid of easily...without the whole " I've known her for ages I can't do that to her " thing that comes with using Marron.   
I think I can squeeze another 2 chapters out of this...I think you guys can see I'm getting sick of writing this so I'm going for a quick finish...sorta. Better than no ending right?  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
( A HIGHLY ROUGH DRAFT. Submitted to cure the author's guilty conscience for neglect of readers in the near future...exams you see).  
  
Bura burst into her house, carrying several large shopping bags in each hand with Pan in tow.  
" hellloooo? Anybody home?"  
Dropping all the bags into a helper bot's hands, she gestured for Pan to come in.  
" There's nothing to be afraid of. He's not here."  
Pan stuck her head inside the door and peered around cautiously.  
" Its not him I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of being SEEN in this."  
Pan stepped through the door and pointed at her clothes to prove her point. Bura cocked her head to one side and frowned.  
" I chose it...whats wrong with it?"  
" It's too short."  
Bura shrugged and began to drag Pan up to her room with the bot following. Pan quickly used her shopping bags to hide the shortness of the skirt as she was being taken against her will. She sighed with relief once she reached the safety of Bura's room.  
" C'mon it's not that bad! It makes you look cute Pan!"  
" If this is cute I'd prefer not to be."  
Bura pouted and began to take out all the clothing she had bought that day.  
" What do you want to do tonight then?"  
" I don't know. I'm going to take a shower first though...I'll come back later."  
Bura nodded as she riffled through her purchases. Pan grabbed her bags and left the room, hurrying down the hall.  
  
Trunks closed his bedroom door while trying to loosen his neck muscles. He was so tense in anticipation of what he would do to Ayako that night. He felt guilty but in a way happier.  
I suppose I'm glad I'm not going through with the wedding.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl in a short strapless dress.   
Wow...she's got a great body...PAN!?  
Trunks blinked in case his eyes were playing tricks on him. He caught a glimpse of the girl's face before she disappeared through the door. It was her. Eventually coming out of his shock, he checked his watch. He was now late at meeting Ayako.  
  
A knock came at her door. Quickly stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and peeked outside the bathroom door. Bura stood in the middle of her guest room, rifling through her shopping bags.  
" What are you doing Bura?"  
Bura straightened, with an innocent look on her face.  
" Oh...trying to find you something to wear."  
" Since when did you become my fashion adviser?"  
" Since we're going out tonight. You, Me and Goten."  
Pan grabbed a bathrobe from inside of the bathroom and tied it securely around her waist, taking a seat on the bed next to Bura.  
" I think I'll stay home tonight. I spoilt it for you yesterday...You know the phrase " two's company and threes a crowd"? That's what it'll be like. Besides I want you to have fun! I'll be fine at home tonight. I think I need a little time alone."  
Bura put a supportive hand on Pan's shoulder.  
" Are you sure?"  
Pan nodded, standing up and heading back for the bathroom.  
" Positive Bura. Have a good one!"  
  
  
Trunks sat nervously, waiting for Ayako to arrive at the romantic italian restaurant. He felt so guilty about what he was about to do to the person he once thought he could spend the rest of his life with.  
I suppose its better now then later.  
The musky scent of her perfume was intoxicating, surrounding him. She stood before him, her luminous green eyes sparkled with happiness as she took her seat across from him.   
" I'm so sorry I'm late. I was just stuck in a little traffic."  
Ayako looked at him intensely, frowning at his sullen expression.  
" Look I'm sorry I was late. But you don't have to be like that about it."  
Trunks looked away from her, staring at his crystal water goblet sparkling in the candle light.  
" Its...it's not that."  
Ayako fiddled with her necklace with a concerned look on her face.  
" What is it?"  
Trunks glanced at the gold ring on his finger. A symbol of their devotion to each other. Could he do that to her?   
  
Yes.  
  
Slowly, he slid the ring off his finger, setting it in the centre of the table.  
" Ayako...I can't marry you."  
" ...why? Did I do something wrong?"  
Trunks shook his head and tried to take her hand.  
" No. Please trust me, it has nothing to do with you."  
" It's another woman isn't it? That...that Pan?"  
" Ayako please. Let me explain first."  
" You're not denying it are you! How could you! I thought...I thought you loved me."  
Ayako looked like she was in physical pain as she sat with her head up, struggling not to cry.  
" I...I did."  
She bit her lip as she looked into Trunks' eyes, desperately searching for a sign that it was all a lie. A joke.  
" You did...love me."  
Her fists clenched as she struggled not to scream and attempt to beat Trunks to an utter pulp.   
" Please try to understand Ayako. I'm just not ready for this type of commitment."  
Ayako's temper flared at Trunks' flimsy excuse.  
" How could you do this to me? I'll be so embarrassed...I told everyone already. Don't try to feed me that commitment bullshit Trunks. I know you've got a thing for that girl. You don't want to marry me because of her...isn't that right?"  
Ayako's words reached a loud, high shrill as she got angrier and angrier.  
" ...no. That's not what I'm doing this for."  
He had paused. That gave Ayako enough to know. Standing up quickly, she picked up her own water goblet and upended the entire contents onto Trunks.   
" ah! Ayako...what are you-"  
She delivered a fast stinging slap to his cheek before ripping the engagement ring off her finger. Placing it next to the matching ring already sitting on the table, she grabbed her coat and purse. With one last look at her ex-fiancee with the rings shining in the candlelight, she stalked out, keeping as much of her dignity and pride as she could.  
  
Trunks sat at his table letting the water soak into his clothing. The entire dinning room had their eyes on him, watching to see if he would chase after her. Sitting quietly, he reflected on what he had just done.  
Strangely, though he was ridden with guilt, he felt some weight right off his shoulders. He felt free. Throwing a few bills onto the table, he picked up the two rings and put them in his pocket. Feeling all eyes on him, he walked out with his head held high, tears filling his eyes of both happiness and sadness.  
  
  
Pan shifted on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could see the servant bots weren't exactly doing their jobs properly but what did she care? Rolling off the bed, she stood up, smoothing her white tank top and blue shorts. She couldn't keep a certain someone out of her mind.  
I've got to get over him. He's engaged now. You have no chance.  
Walking down the stairs, she could hear the sound of her footsteps echo throughtout the empty Capsule Corp. It reminded her just how lonely she was. Goten was out with Bura. Trunks was out with...  
Don't torture yourself. Just get over it.  
Quickly, she ran for the kitchen and began pulling out food.   
Food is my solace. It was always good at making me feel better at times like this.  
When she had finished preparing all the food, she saw a picnic blanket on a nearby chair. Picking it up along with all her food, using it as a sack, she headed up to the roof. She spread the blanket on the dome roof of Capsule Corp, enjoying the food and the view in front of her. Sparkling lights of the city created a pretty view, the stars shone brightly and the full moon rose high in the sky. A gentle cool breeze caressed her skin as she took a big bite of her rice. Her large picnic dinner was beginning to show signs of her consumption before she felt too nauseous to go on. Tucking her arms underneath her head, she lay back on the blanket, staring up at the stars until she fell sound asleep.  
  
The soft candlelight relected in Bura's deep blue eyes. To Goten, he would drown quite happily in them if it weren't for the fact that they were having a conversation. Soft string music from the quartet provided the perfect atmosphere for the candlelight dinner.   
" Goten? Are you listening to me?"  
The delicate features tensed into a slight frown at Goten's lack of attention. Goten blinked twice before refocusing. He had lost himself into those bottomless pools Bura called eyes.  
" Yes of course. You look stunning tonight Bura."  
A pretty flush ran down across Bura's cheeks, neck and...  
Goten stop it.  
Bura stood before him, in a long slinky deep blue dress with narrow straps. The colour seemed to enhance her blue eyes. The dress hugged her curves, making her look devastatingly sexy. Goten shook his head vigourously, trying to free it from all the hentai thoughts. Bura giggled, hitting Goten lightly on the arm and motioning for him to sit down. Looking at the food that was presented to them, they then eyed each other.  
  
Bura could see the look of hunger in Goten's eyes. Was it just for the food...or something more? She moved the forkful of vegetable to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.  
" Goten..."  
Goten looked sadly away from his food to answer her.  
" Yes Bura?"  
" I think we should tell our parents about our relationship."  
Goten coughed, practically choking on the slice of beef he had been chewing. Reaching for some water, he quickly managed to avoid a coughing fit. Bura frowned at Goten's ghost like pallor and at his reaction to her suggestion.  
" Is it that your ashamed of our relationship?"  
" Of course not! You know I love you!"  
Once again, Bura felt her cheeks heat at Goten's words. Her skin tingled at where his fingertips had brushed by.   
" Then why don't we tell our parents?"  
" For one thing, your dad would kill me."  
" I'll keep daddy from killing you!"  
" My mom probably won't approve."  
Bura smiled wickedly as she formulated her reply.  
" I'm sure she'll be glad now that you've finally got a steady girlfriend. Besides...it's one step closer to her dream."  
" And whats that?"  
" More grandchildren."  
The couple laughed wholeheartedly at the joke, both aware of the hidden message. Goten reached for Bura's hand, holding it between his own. Staring at her big blue eyes, dainty nose and the gentle curve of her lips, he knew that he loved this woman with all his heart, no matter how it looked on the outside with his light hearted exterior.  
" If it means that much to you...I suppose I'm ready to die by your father's hands."  
Bura smiled happily, jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around Goten's neck. Goten gladly welcomed her hug, pulling her into his embrace so that she sat on his lap. He held her close and kissed her passionately. Pulling back, Bura winked at him.  
" You know...you're the first of all my boyfriends to say that." She said playfully.  
Landing a gentle kiss on her nose, he smiled once more.  
" Then you're my first girlfriend I was willing to die for knowing the consequences."  
" I better be!"   
  
The shiny black surface relected his distorted image as he slammed the car door shut. Walking up to the front door, he dragged a hand through his lavender hair. He stuck a hand in his pocket, digging around for the keys. Instead he produced 2 rings, painfully familiar. Quickly placing them back in his pocket, he found his keys. Before he slid the key into the lock, he noticed the white and red checks of a picnic blanket on the roof. He flew up, letting the breeze tousle his hair. He landed soundlessly on the rounded surface of the roof of his home. He surveyed the scene before him. Pan lay shivering in her sleep on a blanket with a huge picnic of food beside her. Half eaten. His stomach protested at the thought of food.  
I didn't eat dinner tonight for...some reason.  
Without another though, he took a seat next to the sleeping Pan, covering her with his dinner jacket before helping himself to the left over food. He wanted someone's company, even if that certain someone was sleeping. He looked over at her, rearranging the jacket so that it covered her shoulders. His fingers accidently brushed by her cheek while he took his hand away.  
  
Is she going to wake up?  
  
He stared at her silently, afraid she would awaken from her slumber. He didn't want to answer any questions at the moment, he only wanted to enjoy her company. The moonlight made her look almost angelic. He felt a sense of de ja vu as he searched his mind for the memory.   
  
" Did you mean that Trunks?"  
" Mean what? That you'll be a pretty lady?"  
" Yeh...that and we'll be best buddys."  
" Yeh. I meant it."  
" Really? You promise?""  
" Yes Pan. I promise."  
  
Looking at her under the stars, with the moon illuminating the sky, he could see that she did grow up to be ' a pretty lady'. Smiling, he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.  
" Yes Pan. I kept my promise...we're still best friends...and you grew up to be beautiful." He whispered as he brushed a few strands of Pan's dark hair out of her closed eyes. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt a powerful hand grip his, a few inches from Pan's face.  
  
Author's notes : hehe I figured I might torture Goten a bit there. He seemed a little bit too much of a lady's man in GT so I wanted to change that. Besides...I feel a bit of inspiration here for a side story...and not the usual sort either. But then since I don't have any experience with B/G besides little bits here and there I dunno how I'd write it. Maybe!   
I couldn't resist teasing Trunks and Pan with the whole short dress thing. It was so convenient...and to me I suppose its one of the *things* that just come into this sort of fic. Am I sounding a little sadistic here? Torturing DB couples...oh well.  
Oh and yeh...I'm going back on my word that this was gonna be ended quickly. I'm going to add an extra chapter or two...you guys don't mind right? ^__^; Yay! The T/P is *finally* getting there. BTW kittymoon, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but...its good enough right? *grins cheesily at the thought of Trunks and Pan on the rooftop again* I'm gonna have fun with that in the next chapter. What can I say...maybe I got inspired. Who knows! I'm an erratic fic writer.  
Is anyone interested in reading a T/P fic cross over with EVA? erm...kinda like alternate universe with DB in the Eva universe with the accidental arrival of Future Trunks sorta thing...yeh. Get back to me on that one please? onegai?? R&R!   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
Pan opened her eyes, looking at her hand holding another hand. She had felt something soft and warm brush by her cheek. She glanced at Trunks sitting beside her with a surprised look on his face.  
" Um Pan...can I have my hand back please?"  
Pan sat up abruptly, the jacket sliding off her shoulders, making her shiver in the cold once more.  
" Gomen Trunks."  
Trunks picked up the jacket and put it around her shoulders once more.  
" You'll catch a cold."  
He smiled tenderly at her before leaning back to the floor to gaze at the stars. Pan frowned as she caught sight of all the empty plates and bowls once filled with food.  
" You ate all my food didn't you?"  
" Yep. It looked tempting."  
Pan felt his gaze on her and looked away quickly, gazing up at the moon.  
" Didn't you have enough food at dinner with your fiancee?"  
Pan instantly regretted her question as she thought about the implication. Now she would have to hear him talk about that woman. Trunks let out a sigh, placing his head on his arm in attempt to get comfortable.  
" Pan...Ayako and I-"  
" Wait. I want to tell you something first. I'm really sorry I walked out on the dinner that night. I really like Ayako. I think she'd be great for you...I just was just running late. You two will make a great couple...just invite me to the wedding alright?"   
An red flush on her face and neck proved her embarrassment. Trunks laughed at Pan's awkwardness.  
" Pannie...don't worry about it. You can't lie to me...I know you too well."  
" What do you mean? ...I um...I didn't lie at all!"  
" Well...it doesn't matter. Things didn't work out with Ayako anyway."  
Pan whipped her head around fast to stare at him. Her hair flew out from its contraints and settled around her shoulders.  
" What do you mean?"  
He shifted again, rolling from his side onto his back.  
" We broke up. The engagements off."  
Trunks turned his head to gauge her reaction. She sat still and silent, refusing to look at him.  
" I...I'm sorry."  
" Don't be. I'm fine...its better it happened now then after we got married."  
" Did you love her Trunks? Did you truly?"  
Pan looked over her shoulder at him. In the moonlight shining upon her, giving her skin a porcelain apperance and her hair a healthy shine, she looked breathtaking. Which explained Trunks' loss for words.   
" Trunks?"  
" ...yeh. I did...but then...something happened. I stopped."  
Pan looked back down at the floor, her fingertips tracing the designs on the picnic blanket.  
" I...I wish I could stop."  
" Stop what?"  
" Loving someone."  
Trunks grinned wickedly.  
" Loving someone Pan? Are you holding out on your best friends? I think I should know!"  
" No...you don't. Forget I said it ok?"  
" Um...sure."  
Pan straightened her legs and leaned back, letting her arms support her body weight. Trunks looked over at her and poked her.  
" So Pan...how have you been lately?"  
" Fine."  
" How was school? Meet any boyfriends?"  
" It was fine. There were plenty of guys."  
Trunks felt a pang of jealousy and quickly shrugged it off.  
" Whats wrong with you?"  
" Nothing...er...the roof is kinda uncomfortable to sleep on."  
Letting her hair form a curtain around her face, she shuffled closer to Trunks and lifted his head, placing it on her lap.  
" Better now?"  
Trunks smiled and nodded, inhaling the sweet apple scent of her shampoo. He couldn't be any more comfortable if he tried. They sat there in silence, enjoying the view before them.  
Pan stared at the soft silky lavender hair before her. Sucumbing to the temptation, she moved to sit up once more, using her hands to twist the lavender hair into a braid.  
" Pan! What are you doing to my hair?"  
" err...sorry. It just looked so tempting."  
Trunks muttered under his breath as he lifted his hand to stop Pan. Feeling his hand on hers, Pan inhaled sharply, blushing furiously. However, she did not move, in case Trunks decided to take his hand away.  
Trunks lay there, feeling the softness of Pan's skin. The warmth seeped through him as he held on, forgetting the original purpose of taking Pan's hand. Both sat in silence, refusing to move or say anything to destroy the moment.   
Finally Trunks let go of her hand, letting his own fall back down beside him.  
" Um...sorry." He muttered softly, gazing up through her curtain of hair into her eyes.  
Pan looked away, closing her eyes and trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. She felt his hand caress her cheek.  
" Wow Pan...You're really heating up...are you feeling sick or something?"  
Trunks lifted his head off her lap, sitting up to put his hand on her forehead. Pan let out a sigh and turned away slightly, forcing Trunks to take away his hand. She sat huddled, with her knees against her chest, eyes closed and with a slight pout on her lips, signalling her annoyance at Trunks' ignorance.  
" Pan? C'mon...don't be like that."  
Pan was about to open her mouth to protest when something soft and warm brushed by her lips. Her eyes flew open to see Trunks' sky blue ones in close proximaty. But slowly, they began to close as Trunks pulled her into a tight embrace as they began to kiss passionately. Finally, the need for air outweighed their longing, both pulling away from each other. Pan breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath back as Trunks stared at her with a scared look.  
" Why...why did you do that Trunks?"  
" Because...I really...I wanted to."  
Suddenly Pan's anger flared up as she thought about the circumstances.  
" You did this because you miss Ayako didn't you? In the moonlight...you thought I was...It didn't mean anything to you!"  
" No! Pan you're taking this the wrong way just let me ex-"  
Trunks reached out for Pan again but she pushed him away, making him lose his balance and fall onto the roof once more.  
" I can't believe I was so stupid to believe for a SECOND that you actually liked me. I'm so dumb!" she yelled at herself as she pulled off Trunks' jacket and threw it in his general direction.   
Trunks grabbed it in midair before it had a chance to whack him in the head.  
" Wait! Pan! Let me explain...don't run off like that."  
He watched as Pan jumped off the roof, floating down. Quickly he followed, only to find a closed window in his face. He rapped gently on the window, hoping Pan would open it. The curtains drew shut abruptly, as if she had slammed a door in his face.  
Oh well...maybe I'll explain later when she's cooled down.  
  
  
The bright colours and sounds of the mall went unnoticed as Pan walked uncertainly around. She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she didn't want to see Trunks for awhile.  
Which is exactly what I didn't want to do last night either.  
Her fingers touched her lips delicately as she remembered what else had touched it the night before. But then it hadn't meant anything. He was on the rebound and she was there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.  
Is he really or am I just jumping to conclusions?  
It was too late to go back. She had rejected him the night before...and she wouldn't have a chance of salvation. Sighing, she walked on, her heart heavy in her chest. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the elevator. There was somebody inside. A somebody with big green eyes and chestnut hair.   
" well...if it isn't Pan. Remember me? I was Trunks' fiancee."  
Pan glanced at Ayako's hand, now missing the huge diamond ring she had seen that fateful night. She smiled warily, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to face Ayako.  
" Um...hi Ayako."  
Ayako gave her a menacing scowl as she pushed Pan up against the wall, digging her fingernails into the sides of her arms.  
" You bitch. It's because of you we broke up. YOU."  
Pan looked from Ayako's hands clawing onto her arms to Ayako's face. She shook her head in protest and tried to shake free of Ayako's grip without using her saiyajin strength.  
" Ayako...I didn't do anything! It's not my fault...don't blame me for your inability to hang onto Trunks!"  
A stinging red mark appeared on Pan's right cheek as Ayako slapped her.   
" Don't give me that bullshit. WE were perfectly FINE before you came along. You know I asked him why we had to break up. I asked him if it was because of you...he hesitated. But read my lips Pan! He loves ME. I'm going to have him...and you can't stop me. You just watch."  
" ...Trunks...he..."  
Ayako's face twisted from her scowl to an evil smile.  
" You know Pan...the best thing you could do right now is disappear. You could get over it and Trunks and I can get on with our lives together. He loves me."   
Ayako puncuated her last words with sweeping hand gesture, picking up her shopping bags and walking out of the now open elevator door. Pan stood there in shock and confusion, her right hand cradling her sore cheek, tears sliding down her face.  
" ...the best thing I could do...is disappear."  
  
Author's note:  
Mwahahahhaa what an awfully short chapter! Well...again I have to say better than nothing right? I know it's unusually short...I can't say anything against that fact so pleasseee forgive me? The best I could come up with in my short breaks between studying ^__^  
I could have ended it then and THERE in this chapter and scrapped the rest of my plan for this story. But then I thought " what would I have to do to intrigue myself?". I should probably write that untitled fic...but this is my main thing at this point. Oh well you guys will just have to wait for the ending to this one. When I do, it'll be the first fic I've completed...! Yay!  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
" Bura...what are you doing home?"  
Goten looked over his shoulder from the couch to see Bura breeze through the front door. Getting up quickly, he moved to give her a quick kiss.  
" Why can't I be home?"  
" It's not that. I thought you were out with Pan."  
Bura looked genuinely puzzled.  
" Goten...I thought she was home...that's why I came back early...to spend some time with her."  
Goten scratched his head in confusion and shrugged.  
" Well...Maybe she's still sleeping. I haven't heard a sound from her room since last night."  
Both of them headed up to Pan's room, A locked door greeted them.  
" Pan! You there?"  
Goten began to pound his fist against the locked door as Bura tried to open it in vain.   
" I know you're in there Pan! Open up right now before I BREAK this door down!"  
No answer. Both of them were pretty worried at this point. With Bura's nod of approval, Goten shoulder charged the door, letting the heavy metal door crumple out of shape. The room was completely empty.  
Nothing remained save a piece of paper on the night stand.  
Bura went straight for the letter and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Bura and Uncle Goten.  
Please forgive me for leaving. I felt so trapped there, I really wanted to get out for awhile. Maybe I'll see you someday...but I'm not sure when. Don't bother trying to call me, I left my mobile phone in your guest room Bura. Take care you guys...I love you.  
Pan.  
  
The paper crumpled into a tight ball in Bura's hand as she flexed her fist in frustration.  
" Why didn't she tell me. She should have told me...I could have done something."  
Goten rushed over to Bura's side, looking at the crumpled paper in Bura's hands.  
" Whats the matter?"  
Bura threw the ball of paper against the wall, causing a crack in the concrete. Goten stared in shock at Bura's annoyance.  
" It's Pan. She left...and she's not coming back. When I get my hands on my brother I SWEAR I'm going to kill him."  
  
Trunks stared at the contract in front of him. He had been taught to read everything before signing...but at this point he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts wandered back to the night before...breaking up with Ayako...kissing Pan.  
What a night that was. Pan. What am I going to do?  
She had rejected him. Kind of. But she had seemed more afraid of his former relationship with Ayako than anything else. What had his reason been when he had kissed her?  
" Because I wanted to." He muttered under his breath.  
He was disgusted with himself...why couldn't he have said something better? What was he afraid of? He had longed to answer with " I love you". Of course, he could only come up with " I wanted to."  
Trunks...you're an idiot.   
The phone interrupted his self bashing. He picked it up only to have his eardrums permanantly damaged.  
" TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
" Is this a prank call? How did you get through my secretary?"  
Trunks heard a snort of annoyance and the muffled sound of a calming male voice.  
" Of course I got through your secretary! In case you haven't notice I'm your sister!"  
" Bura? Why are you so mad?"  
Trunks could practically feel the angry ki waves of Bura's wrath.  
" I am mad because you did something TO MY BEST FRIEND!"  
Trunks' ears hurt as Bura's voice reached a screeching tone.  
" ...what did I do?"  
" Pan ran away. She's not coming back. YOU tell ME what you did!" Bura said through clenched teeth.  
Trunks slumped in his desk chair at the news.  
" But...but why would she run away without saying goodbye?"  
" Trunks...it's because you're an insensitive jerk who can't make his mind up about girls." Bura said somewhat calmly. " Unless you prove yourself otherwise, I suggest you get yourself a grave dear brother."  
Trunks swallowed hard.  
" You know I'd never hurt her Bura...I love her."  
Bura sighed on the other end.  
" Well have you tried telling her that?"  
" I'll find her. I have to."  
Trunks picked up his jacket and shrugged it on, the phone sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder.  
" I'll look around for her too ok? I'll call you if I find her. But I swear...If I find out you hurt her again...you know what you've got coming."  
" Yeh I know. Dad right?"  
Despite the situation, Bura chuckled.  
" That's right. Now go find her."  
  
Bura travelled by foot, weaving through the streets and buildings she and Pan usually ventured in. Her ideas on where Pan might be were rapidly running out. Turning one last street corner, she looked at the community park. She used to play there with Pan, Goten and Trunks when they were young. Without hesitation, she ran for it, calling out her name and looking around, hoping to spot her pretty friend.   
Suddenly, she fell forward, feeling someone smack into her from behind.  
" Excuse me! Sorry...I was trying to...Bura?"  
Bura's eyes rested on a familiar face. However, it had not been who she had hoped to have bumped into.  
" Fancy meeting you here Bura."  
" Yeh. Fancy that. Have you been here all afternoon?"  
" Just about."  
" Have you seen Pan?"  
" Oh no...she's missing?"  
Bura's eyes narrowed. Ayako didn't sound sincere...she sounded almost...happy.   
" You have something to do with this don't you!?"  
Ayako smiled innocently, placing one finger on her nose as if to say " who me?"  
" Do with what Bura?"  
" Pan's disappearance. You...you're behind this!"  
Ayako's smile turned nasty as she glared at Bura.  
" So what if I am? This is what I call eliminating the competition. Of course, that silly girl didn't have to listen to me...it was her choice afterall."  
" You sniveling little bitch."  
" At least I'm not gullible Bura. I'm going to have Trunks and I'll do whatever it takes. You know...All's fair in love and war right?"  
" You don't know what kind of war you're getting yourself into Ayako."  
" There is no war anymore Bura. I've gotten rid of Pan with a little inspiring speech when I ran into her the other day. What was it I said? The best thing you could do is disappear...she's really good at taking hints isn't she?" she said as she laughed.  
Bura's fists clenched as she felt the anger flow through her body.  
" You'll never get my brother. Not if I have anything to do with it. You'll stay out if you know whats good for you."  
Ayako's laughter increased at Bura's threat.  
" Is that a threat Bura? My my...It doesn't matter. I've got Trunks wrapped around my little finger without that girl around. Your opinion? It won't matter."  
Suddenly, Bura's face broke out in a victorious smile.   
" Sure...my opinion might not matter. But my brother's sure will."   
Ayako looked confused until she turned to see what Bura had been looking at. Trunks appeared from the bushes.  
" Oh...Trunks...how long have you been there?" she said, flustered and red faced.  
Trunks raised his eyebrows at the question.  
" Long enough. I can't believe you did this to me Ayako. I actually loved you before...thank Dende I came to my senses."  
Trunks began to walk away as Ayako tried to cling to him. He felt her warm breath on his skin but unlike before, it made him shiver with disgust.  
" Don't touch me."  
In order to get away, he began to levitate, flying off into the distance, leaving Ayako in a heap on the ground. Bura let out a self satisfied smirk as she watched Ayako scream after Trunks.  
" Trunks! Honey! I love you! That was all a lie! That Pan doesn't deserve you! I do!"  
Ayako got up off the floor, turning to Bura as an outlet for her anger.  
" You bitch...you spoilt my plans. I'm going to kill you!"  
Ayako ran towards her with a flying punch. Being the fast saiyajin that she was, she stepped out of it, allowing Ayako to fall into a nearby pond. Never quitting and wanting to exact some revenge, she climbed out of the pond and tried to attack Bura once more.  
" You never know when to quit do you?"  
" You ruined my plan!" Ayako accused, gesturing wildly, flinging water everywhere. "That Pan! The whore stole my man!"  
Bura's temper flared and this time, she didn't sidestep Ayako's lousy attack. She allowed Ayako to run right into her fist. Ayako coughed and spluttered on the floor as she struggled to catch her breath. Bura towered over her, with a menacing sneer on her face, reminiscent of Vegeta.  
" No one calls my best friend a whore and gets away with it. After I'm through with you, your life in this country is over. You're going to wish you had never met me...your reputation and credibility will be shot to pieces. You'll never be able to show your face in this country ever again."  
  
  
Author's note: Am I evil? I don't think I am.hahhaa die Ayako die! :P Isn't it so convenient that Trunks decided to pop out of the bushes at the right moment? Ahhh the powers of the fic writer.  
Bura: Hey! I'm not that mean to people!  
Tomoe: Err...sorry. You want to speak up on behalf of Pan right? ^__^;  
Teheh so Ayako gets what is coming to her all along! Yay! Next chapter we'll see what Trunks does. I think it's gonna be the final chapter too! Actually I'll make it the last chapter. Possible songfic epilogue..dunno yet. See how it goes k? till next time, ja ne.  
  



	8. Chapter 8 Ai no aru basho - final.

Chapter 8 Ai no aru basho- there will be love there.  
  
Final.  
  
  
****  
If I come to a big corner and turn it, I'll start to run   
I'll stop being confused   
I don't know what will be before then   
But to be strong   
****  
  
  
Pan flew through the skies, her eyes darting around trying to find the perfect spot before her ki was discovered. She fingered the 2 capsules in her pocket which held all her possessions. Finally spotting a mountain range ahead, she sped up. She landed on a rocky ledge, enjoying the peace and quiet, the forest and the rest of the mountain range in all its natural beauty, free of humans.  
She sat down on a nearby flat rock, peering out into the sky. She wondered if this had been a good choice.   
Had she overreacted?  
  
She hated herself for being so unsure of her feelings. She hated how whenever she thought of him, she thought she would lose control and all sense of everything except for him. Maybe this was love. Maybe not. Being alone awhile would be good for her, she could sort out her feelings.  
  
  
****  
To say "I'll wait happily"   
And the pleasure of waiting are now empty   
I'm full of uneasiness, my worries are always unending   
If I say my dissatisfaction there'll be no end   
Give me the courage to stand and face everything, I believe   
****  
  
  
Sighing, she lay back on the flat rock, glaring up at the pink sky. The sun was setting in the distance, casting the sky with a rich pink glow. Unwittingly she thought back to the night before, when Trunks had thought she was asleep.  
  
"Yes Pan. I kept my promise." He had said.  
  
What promise?   
  
She searched for the memory, wondering what he had been speaking about.  
  
" Did you mean that Trunks?"  
" Mean what? That you'll be a pretty lady?"  
" Yeh...that and we'll be best buddys."  
" Yeh. I meant it."  
" Really? You promise?""  
" Yes Pan. I promise."  
  
That night on the Capsule Corp roof. The night when she was young and had a crush on him then...the night ...last night. Not only did she have a crush...she was hopelessly in love. He would always be with Ayako, where he would be happy. But she knew that she would never give up. She acknowledged it as useless, to wait for him, but she knew it was not meant to be. She knew that she would have to move on, but her heart would never let her.   
Trunks knew. The kiss they had shared that night had said it all. But he probably didn't return the feelings.   
  
Now that he knows, I can never go back. But it will give me the power to move forward.  
  
Suddenly, a ki signature registered itself. She sat up to see Trunks flying towards her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed. Quickly, she jumped off the rock, preparing to take off into the sky. Trunks was too fast for her and managed to grab her arm before she could fly off. His crystal blue eyes searched desperately in hers. Pan looked away, not wanting him to see how much she was hurting.  
" Why did you leave?"  
" ...I couldn't stay."  
" Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
" I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to leave if I had."  
Trunks took Pan into a tight hug. Pan's face flamed at the full body contact. Trunks ran a hand through her silky black hair, holding her head close to his own.  
" Don't ever leave like that again."  
Pan bit her lip. She wanted so much to just say that she loved him. That she was the one who was supposed to be with him. But she was already too late, he had made a choice. Ayako. She vowed to save his happiness, at the cost of her own.  
" Don't worry about me Trunks. You can see I'm safe...you can go back home now."  
Pan untangled herself from Trunks and gently pushed him away. She turned away from him and retreated to the side of the rock face, hoping he would take off.  
" What if I don't want to go home?"  
She felt his hand on hers, pulling her once more into his embrace. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to move away. This time her body refused to listen to her, perfectly content to be with Trunks.  
" Why do you have to make this so hard? Why?"  
This time, Trunks didn't hesitate. Crushing his body against hers, he kissed her gently before making the conquest of her lips his goal as it became wildly passionate.  
  
  
****  
Love that's waiting for me   
Love that's waiting for you   
From there, I want to find a world that can flow away   
There will be love there   
There will be love there   
Someday I want to live for someone   
  
I lived bearing the guilt   
Of the secret of this place   
If I look around outside my range of vision   
It seemed as without any purpose   
I descended a stairway without even a handrail   
In the middle of a black darkness   
****  
  
  
Pan's mind screamed at her, telling her to stop. When they seperated for air, she lifted her hand to touch her bruised lips.  
  
You've cheated with Trunks...but you enjoyed it. Didn't you?  
  
Pan's body answered for her as she allowed herself to be swept up in the passion of Trunks' embrace once more. She felt Trunks' finger trace her jawbone and neck, his lips following his finger's lead. Tilting Trunks' face back up, she threw the guilty thoughts out of her mind, content in savouring this new feeling. Unafraid and adventurous, she crushed her lips to his as her fingers tangled in his soft lavender hair. Both lost themselves in their need for eachother, drowning in the intensity of their kiss.  
  
  
****  
I believe in "a future that's connected by fate"   
I keep telling myself that we'll meet in a happy coincidence   
I believe that I'll have the courage   
To cut the thread of lying and face the truth   
Yeah, I believe   
  
Love that's waiting for me   
Love that's waiting for you   
I want to be enfolded in the unchanging kindness of eternity   
There will be love there   
There will be love there   
I want to live for that one I love   
****  
  
  
" Trunks...we shouldn't be here together."  
Pan lay on the flat rock, this time with Trunks by her side. Their hands gripped each other tightly between them as the glared at the stars, more evident in the cleaner mountain environment.  
" Why not?"  
" Because you have...Ayako."  
Trunks propped himself up on his arms to stare into Pan's worried eyes to reassure her.  
" Pan...I know she said some things to you. But whatever she said is wrong. I want to be with you...it has nothing to do with Ayako."  
" Really? Promise?"  
" Yes Pan. I promise."  
Pan laughed, remembering the night all those years ago.  
" Trunks...do you remember the night we talked-"  
" On the Capsule Corp roof. I made a promise didn't I?"  
Pan threw her arms around his neck with joy.  
" I thought you forgot."  
" Of course not! You upheld your end of the bargain."  
" whats that?" she asked innocently.  
" You grew up to be a pretty lady...more than that. Breathtaking."  
Pan blushed in the dark, brushing Trunk's long fringe out of his eyes.  
" What about your end of the deal?"  
" I seemed to have failed." Trunks answered, his eyes twinkling with mischief in the starlight.  
" Oh and whys that?"  
" We're more than best friends. I love you Pan."  
Pan smiled, thanking Dende for this moment. It seems belief and hope and prevailed.  
" Hmm...I think I like why you failed...just so happens that I love you too."  
The couple met in a gentle kiss, which became deeper and more passionate. They didn't care where their love led them, as long as they were together.  
  
  
****  
In all ages, from everywhere in the world   
The direction of the blue sky, the direction of the starry sky   
The illusions and glittering of unknown things, miracles that come around again   
  
So love that's waiting for me   
Love that's waiting for you   
From there, I want to find a world that can flown away   
There will be love there   
There will be love there   
I'll search for that important shining light   
I'll start running and then in that place   
I want to live for the one I love   
I believe there will be love there   
****  
  
There was.  
  
  
************  
Owari  
************  
  
Song used :  
The Brilliant Green ( They ROCK!): -Ai no aru basho- (A place where there is love)   
  
  
Author's note: Yay! Finished! You don't know how much pleasure I extracted just WRITING Owari on something legally! Wahooo! I think the ending could stand to be better. Maybe I edit later...somewhere down the track. But I think I've been watching too many corny romantic chinese soap operas...erk ^__^.  
Anyway back to writing the untitled fic ( major writer's block for that story but I'm getting over it). I had fun with this...thanks for coming along for the ride. Believe me, hassling me with reviews always makes me write more...most of the time anyway! Please R&R!!!!!  
  



End file.
